


Unraveled

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Gay Sex, Gladnis, Kabe-Don, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: Gladio is teasing you and promising you a good time at Noctis' birthday get together, but he has a bit more more up his sleeve than you had originally signed up for.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older fics, but I'm still rather fond of it. Nothing too kinky or out of the ordinary in this one. Catch me on tumblr at Diabolik-Trash-Heap

You peer into your drink, listening to the clinking of the ice as you swirl the glass around in your hand, debating on whether you should call it a night. It had been a few hours since you’d arrived at Noctis’ 20th birthday get-together, and while you most certainly did enjoy the food and drinks and the company, it was starting to wear down on you quickly. You surveyed the hotel ballroom, trying to see if any of your friends were up to anything worth staying a bit longer for. Noctis was stuck entertaining some guests, most likely some of his royal relatives, with his usual aloofness. Prompto was seemingly the life of the party still, eagerly jumping from person to person, using every opportunity he could get to take photos and get selfies with everyone. You would have thought a few drinks might have culled his hyperness just a little bit, but it seemingly just fueled him even more. He spots you from across room, nearly galloping across and squeezing his way past everyone to reach you.

“HEY Y/N! What the hell are you doing all alone over here?” Prompto comes rushing at you, slugging his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in as he raises his camera. He shoots a picture of the both of you, catching you off-guard as well as catching your annoyance. You knew he got a terrible shot of you. Instinctively, you latch onto his arm and try to pull his camera away to avoid another embarrassing shot.

“Aww, come oooon.” Prompto gives you a sullen look, trying to guilt trip you into taking another picture. You play with the thought in your mind for a moment, and decide to give in, giving Prompto a devious grin.

“Alright Prompt, I’ll give you another chance. Just make sure I’m ready this time.” Prompto gives you a huge smile, elated with your agreement. He saunters up next to you again, raising his camera up to take a second picture of you two. Right before the camera snaps, you grab the side of his face, pushing his cheek into your lips to plant a kiss. Perfect.

Prompto yelps at the sudden contact, nearly losing his camera in the process. His freckles disappear as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red, and you let out a rolling laugh at your apparent success. 

“I bet your picture turned out great this time. You should let me take a look.” Your face moves dangerously close to his, and you brush your hand against his own, giving him the charade that you were about to take the camera away from him... and perhaps do a few other things to him, too. He swipes his arm away before you can reach it, attempting to avoid further embarrassment.

“Ah, I...think...uh...there’s a few more shots I wanted to get off the balcony yet.” Prompto barely manages to get his sentence out, even in a stutter. He backs away, turning around into a slight jog towards the nearby adjoining balcony.

Normally you wouldn’t be this aggressive, but the few drinks you had left you feeling a bit more confident and flirtatious than usual. You contemplate chasing after Prompto to see how much further you might be able to torture him and subsequently stave off your boredom, but you ultimately decide against it. Surveying the room, you wonder where the last two of the group were Your eye catches sight of a dark-haired man, rather large in stature and size, making grandiose gestures as a shorter man, with tawny hair and glasses, listens intently. Iggy and Gladio. You stroll over towards them, heels tapping, hoping they would be able to provide you with a bit more of entertainment that evening.

“Hey guys, how’s every…” You’re cut off when Gladio’s large hand finds your waist, pulling you over to him and crushing you in a bear hug. A small squeak emits from you when it feels like he squeezes out the last breath in your lungs; Gladio finds the sound itself quite amusing. He’d always tended to be a bit more touchy-feely than the others, particularly when he’s had a little bit of alcohol in him. Despite the lack of oxygen, you couldn’t help but pick up his scent while he was pressing you up against his hard chest, his masculine musk causing a slight stir within you.

“Gladio, the poor girl looks as if she can get nary a breath in,” Ignis cautions, arms crossed as his face gives off an air of displeasure. You actually didn’t mind it too much, as you were kind of enjoying the attention Gladio was lavishing upon you. You look up at him and give him a nervous smile, only to have him return it with his usual goofy one.

“I don’t know, I think she looks kind of cute when she struggles.” Gladio finally lets go of you, and you take a couple steps back, trying to regain your composure. You were happy that, despite all this, the drink in your hand still remains unscathed. 

“For someone who’s already a bit intoxicated, it’s quite a feat not to have spilled a single drop.” Ignis remarks, finishing his words with a small smirk.

 

“I’ve had lots of practice,” you replied boastfully, turning your head to give Gladio a wink and a smile.

“That just means she needs another drink. Come on y/n, let’s go get you a shot.” Gladio takes your glass out of your hand, shoving it over to Ignis’ for the time being. With your drink now in his possession, Ignis pushes up his glasses and lets out a sigh. “Once again, I see I must be the responsible adult of the group.”

“You’re used to it.” Gladio quips, swinging his massive arm over your shoulders and practically dragging you over to the bar.

“I guess one more wouldn’t hurt. Let’s do this Gladdy.” 

“That’s my girl.” 

Gladio asks for two shots, and the bartender walks off to pour them. You lean over the bar, waiting patiently for the order to come back. Gladio’s hand finds the small of your back, resting it there for a moment until he becomes more brazen and lets it travel further down your back. You felt him cup your ass, giving it a slight squeeze. A small breathy moan escapes your lips, and you look up at Gladio, immediately locking eyes with him. The heat rises to your cheeks, unsure if it was him causing it or the alcohol speaking. 

“Gladdy...fuck…” were the only words you could muster out before the bartender comes back with your shots. Both of you pick up the glasses, click them to the future King Noctis, and take the drinks, slamming them down back on the table. You take a triumphant breath and let the alcohol settle for a moment.

“Give me a sec and let me to run to the bathroom quick. Don’t move.” You move your face in closer to his, lips nearly touching, breaking it off before more intimate contact could be made. You hurry yourself towards the bathroom, trying to finish your business up in there as quickly as possible. 

You wash up, exit, and head back to the bar, excited at the prospect of getting to flirt further with Gladio. Or rather you tried, as you felt a near vice grip on your arm suddenly pulling you into the nearby coat room and slamming your back against the wall. Gladio pins you against the wall with his chest, arms pulling your legs up around his waist. Greedy lips roughly capture yours, asking you to surrender your mouth completely to him. You comply, unable to match his ferocity. He explores every inch of your mouth with his tongue, barely allowing you to breathe between kisses and making the heat rise in your body. After what feels like eons, Gladio finally breaks off the kiss, his lips wet and swollen, and chest heaving against you. He bends over and grabs your earlobe in his teeth, bringing your body to a shudder.

“Meet me in room 225,” Gladio breathes into your ear, his voice both gravelly and demanding. He then drops you and walks out, leaving you and your aching core alone in the room before you can respond. 

You sat there in a daze, trying to decipher what exactly just took place. That behemoth of a man just invited you up to his room, and every lascivious thought of you two together came pouring into your head. But you couldn’t just leave the party right then and there; you had to at least give some people proper farewells, especially Noctis, who this whole night was meant to be centered around. You discover him in a far off corner of the room, along with Prompto, both of them glued to their phones playing King’s Knight. They were ready to end the night as well. You chat a bit, wishing Noct a “Happy Birthday” and giving your goodbyes to the both of them. The entire time your heart was racing, thinking over and over about that brief moment in the coat room and how Gladio was waiting for you back in his room. Every minute that you weren’t fucking his brains out was killing you. 

You enter the lobby of the hotel, frantically searching for the elevator and boarding it once you located it. Even just travelling up to the second floor felt like an eternity. Departing once it stops, you mentally take note of every room number you pass by like it’s a countdown, halting when you finally reach your destination. Biting down on your lower lip, you noticed the door was slightly ajar, so you took the opportunity to let yourself in.

“Gladio…?”

Your breath snags, and your eyes grow wide, trying to drink in the full scene playing out before you. Ignis, hair disheveled and unbuttoned shirt pulled halfway down his back, was on top of Gladio, straddling and grinding his hips against him on the bed. Gladio’s tongue was nearly all the way down Ignis’ throat, fully engaging him in a deep, passionate kiss. They both cease the moment they notice you enter. A brief look of astonishment crosses Ignis’ face, while the corner of Gladio’s mouth pulls up in a sly smile, reveling in the fact that he got caught. Ignis clearly didn’t find the situation as amusing. Rising up from his compromising position, Ignis approaches you, slamming the door behind you with his hand and blocking you from any further movement with his arm. His fiery green eyes looked you up and down, trying to determine exactly how he was going to handle you.

“Naughty little kitten, what should we do with you?” Ignis leans in, his breath washing over you. He cups your face with his gloved hand, analyzing every expression, every strained breath, everything that told him how hot they had made you. You could sense the thick air of arousal in the room, and it was driving you completely mad.

“y/n...it’s considerably rude to walk in on others without knocking first.” Ignis’ fingers dig in further, forcing your lips to part and release a heady moan.

“Iggy, I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” The blood starts to run up to your cheeks as you mentally chide yourself for making such a social faux pas. Hearing it from Ignis made it even worse.

Gladio chimes in before the conversation could go on further between the two of you. “Come on Iggy, it’s not like we don’t swing both ways.” 

Ignis glances back at Gladio. You couldn’t see the exact expression on Ignis’ face, but the look of hunger on Gladio’s face was loud and clear. He wanted the both of you, and wanted the both of you now. Ignis turns his head back, facing you once again, raking through his brain for his next move. He grabs your wrist, pulling you over to the bed and shoving you down into Gladio’s lap.

“Could you please restrain her for the moment, Gladio? I want to get a bit of playtime in before we start.” Gladio heeds Ignis’ request, wrapping his calloused hand around your neck, and using his free arm to snake around your front, forcing your back to flush against his bare chest and nearly stifling all movement from you. You felt his hardening length pressing into your ass as he starts slowly rolling his hips into you. Ignis catches the tip of his glove with his teeth, pulling to remove it, and proceeds to take the other one off in a similar fashion. He drops down onto the bed, kneeling in front of you as he wraps your legs around to either side of him, pushing your dress up around your hips in the process. Ignis traces the edge of your panties with his thumbs, refusing to go beyond that point. He lowers his face down, ghosting his lips against yours, purposefully keeping himself barely out of reach.

“How does it make you feel seeing us together like this? Shocked...dirty…or…” Ignis’ slender fingers find their way inside your panties, and he easily slides a digit into you, causing pleasure to bolt through your spine. “...or perhaps it turns you on. Mmm, what an incredibly lewd woman you are.” He presses his lips against yours in a slow sensual kiss, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip, teasing you further as he pumps his finger in and out of you.

Prematurely, Ignis breaks off the kiss, leaving you wanting more. “This certainly isn’t the first time we’ve sought each other’s companionship, either.” Gladio’s hand leaves your neck, grasping you by the forehead and forcing your head back, fully exposing your neck. “We’re just not used to having additional company.” muses Ignis, tracing his finger along your collarbone. He takes full advantage of the situation, his head descending and biting into the tender flesh between your neck and shoulder, forcing a strained cry out of you as you grasp the back of his head. He licks and sucks on your newly acquired bruise, letting you calm down a bit before assaulting your neck once again. You dig your fingers once again into his hair, seeking some sort of reprieve.

Ignis’ mouth leaves your neck, and you watch from the side of your eye as he captures Gladio’s lips within his own, the two of them making nearly obscene noises right next to you and within full earshot. Ignis plunges a second finger into you, forcing your back to arch and your hips to buck underneath his ministrations. Your body was aching something terrible, caught between the overwhelming visual and physical stimulations currently working to unravel you completely. You never in your life thought you would be stranded in the middle of two beautiful men making out like this, but you had zero protests against any of it; the wetness gathering around Ignis’ fingers serves as proof.

Gladio’s patience finally reaches its limit. He separates from Ignis and lets go of you, violently pulling the zipper down to your dress and lifting it over your head. He also undoes the clasp of your bra, removing it as his hands find your breasts. Gladio gives them a rough squeeze, playfully rolling the nipples between his fingers as Ignis continues to skillfully work his fingers inside of you. You utter his name as he hits all the right spots.

Gladio stands up, diverting yours and Ignis’ attention over to him, the pair of you watching intently as he removes what remains of his clothing. He unbuckles his belt and pulls the zipper, your full concentration focusing on his cock, which was now straining against his boxers and absolutely begging for release. It springs up as he struggles a bit to remove his underwear, your eyes widening as you try to size it up, wondering how in the world you’re going to take that whole thing. 

“Pretty impressive, huh?” Gladio gloats, palming his full length as you and Ignis eagerly eat up every bit of the show. Ignis removes his fingers from you so he can shed the last of his clothes as well, and you quickly develop a sense of longing to be filled up again. You follow suit of the other two, grasping the waistband of your panties and pulling them off, tossing them aside.

“The two of you. On your knees. Now.” Gladio points down to the floor in front of him, still stroking his cock, demanding that you tend to his needs. Ignis was first to comply, slinking off the bed onto the ground, gazing up at the burly tattooed man before him and licking the bead of precum off the tip of his manhood. You get down onto your knees soon after, trailing your tongue along the underside of Gladio’s shaft, meeting Ignis in a chaste kiss. This was the first time you had ever been in a situation such as this, but you have never felt so aroused in your life. You watch him take Gladio fully into his mouth, forcing a growl out of Gladio as he grips the back of Ignis’ head to guide him. Ignis’ cock was at full attention, and you had intentions on taking care of it, wrapping your hand around the base and using tight, controlled strokes. Ignis moans, the vibrations causing Gladio to fist Ignis’ hair harder and thrust further into his mouth. Unprepared for it, Ignis sputters, but Gladio refuses to loosen his grip. After a few seconds fully submerged in Ignis’ throat, Ignis lets him go, releasing Gladio with a loud pop. Cock still in hand, you lean over, greedily capturing Ignis in a messy kiss and preventing the opportunity for him to catch his breath. You were craving for a preview of what Gladio tasted like before you took him head-on. A thin line of saliva stretches between your mouths as they part, and the thin sheen of spit glistens off his lips.

It was your turn now. You attempt to envelop Gladio’s entire girth in your hand, your fingers barely able to get all the way around. Sucking on the tip, you slowly manuever it into your mouth, letting you tongue do all the work underneath it. The hot, wet heat of your mouth makes Gladio shiver and he reflexively rocks his hips forward to get in you deeper.

“How did I manage to get two little cock sluts who are such experts at their job?” Gladio marvels at your skill, petting your head as you look up at him with defiance in your eyes. “Iggy gives me that same look when I call him that.” Gladio’s hand takes Ignis by the jaw, tilting his head upwards so their eyes could lock. “And it’s so fucking cute.” Without warning, Gladio shoves his dick roughly down your throat, making you cough and gag around it. You could feel him getting harder from the lewd sounds you were making, holding it just long enough to watch your eyes water. He pulls out completely, allowing air to finally enter your lungs again as you double over panting. 

“I think it’s about time we get to some actual fucking around here.” Gladio suggests, rubbing his cock along Ignis’ face and dragging the tip along his lips The was a look of absolute lust in Ignis’ eyes, enjoying every second of flesh on flesh contact with Gladio. It never occurred to you that Ignis actually had a submissive side like this; he always struck you as the more authoritarian type with a need to charge and give direction. Kneeling on the floor, servicing Gladio by sharing his cock with you wasn’t something you would have ever imagined Ignis to willingly participate in.

“Iggy, get her up and get her ready for me. I want those legs spread wide and her begging.” Ignis gracefully gets back on his feet, wrapping his arms across your chest and hoisting you up with him. He leads you over to the bed, sitting down with his back upright against the headboard. Clasping you by the wrist, he pulls you back against his chest, weaving his hands around the back of your legs and pulling your knees towards your chest. You felt completely exposed, being presented to Gladio like you were his personal little fucktoy. Ignis brushes his rigid cock against your back, responding with a soft, almost strained moan against your ear. Gladio was adamantly trying to push Ignis to the edge by ignoring his needs, wanting to pick at some sort of raw emotion only he knew how to.

Gladio kneels down on the bed, bending over you with his face hovering right above your pussy. His tongue finds its way between your folds, dragging it upwards until he’s suckling at your swollen nub. You close your eyes and throw your head back, concentrating on the heat emanating from your core. 

Gladio straightens back up, his arms encompassing both of you as he grasps the top of the headboard to steady himself. He rubs his organ up and down your slit, coating it in your slick juices. 

A smug grin spreads on Gladio’s face. “You ready for this, sweetheart? Ready to take all of Daddy’s cock like a good girl?”

“It’s going to feel absolutely exquisite, darling.” Ignis reassures you, firmly sucking the flesh on your neck.

Gladio was still waiting on your answer, claiming your neck with his hand to regain your undivided attention.

“Well, princess?”

“Y-yes, please fuck me.”

“Where?’ Gladio pushes his head in, and you whimper in response.

“Right there. I want you to stretch me to my limits. Please.” You cry, reaching the point where you arousal was almost too painful to bare and Gladio was the only one who could soothe it. He made you beg for it like a bitch in heat.

“There we go.” Gladio plunges deep into you, and you scream out his name as your body desperately tries to adjust to his size. He smashes his lips into yours, invading you with his tongue in an open mouth kiss and claiming ownership to every part of your body. He tastes wonderful. There was nothing about this man that was tender - he was rough, loud, and pushing your body to its outermost boundaries. Your hands found purchase in his hair, moaning into his mouth as he continued to thrust his length into you, balls slapping against your ass. Ignis was grinding his hips against you, getting off on the mere sight of watching Gladio fuck you with reckless abandon. The hands around your legs began squeezing you tighter as Ignis’ frustration started to build considerably, and he bit down on you harder in a desperate attempt to curve it, making you yelp.

You were so close to the edge, your breathing getting more shallow as Gladio’s thrusts got harder and hit you in all the right places. The banging from him pounding you two into the headboard got exceedingly louder, and with every creak you swore up and down it was about to break as it hit the wall. But you didn’t care; your body was begging to cum all over Gladio’s dick at any expense and the thought was clouding your mind with pure lust. Ignis’ hand let go of one leg, locating your clit and giving you the last encouragement you needed to finally get your release.

Your body shakes violently, your walls closing in on Gladio as he slowed down to savor every moment of you becoming an utter mess under his prowess. You had lost control over yourself, biting down on Gladio’s bottom lip by mistake. The metallic taste of blood was dancing on your tongue, and Gladio withdrew his mouth to give you a look of surprise before his eyes went incredibly dark. 

“Gladio, I didn’t mean to…” You stammer, somewhat afraid of what might be going through his mind.

Gladio turns his gaze to Ignis, pausing for several moments before seizing his mouth in a violent kiss, letting Ignis in on the taste of his blood as well. Ignis pushes against his shoulders in an attempt to lessen the impact, but ultimately fails, letting Gladio have his way with him. At this point, Gladio wants him, and only him. He unsheathes his cock from you, and you move over to the side of the bed to allow him full access to Ignis. 

Gladio twists his fingers in Ignis’ hair, bringing the lithe man down to his hands and knees, shoving his length in until he was balls deep inside of his throat. Ignis gags, and Gladio pulls him off, amused watching this usually stoic man completely submit to his every whim.

“How does her cum taste, Iggy? Judging from your cock, I would say you’re enjoying the hell out of it.” Gladio pushes Ignis onto his back, grabbing both of his legs and jerking him towards his awaiting member. He envelops both of their cocks within his hand, rubbing them together and making Ignis squirm and gasp with every stroke. Gladio swipes the pre-cum off of Ignis’ tip with his thumb, bringing it up to his mouth and growling as he licks it off.

Gladio reaches over to you, sticking two of his fingers inside of you, gathering the remnants of your cum off your still tender, freshly-fucked opening. He uses those same fingers to tease Ignis’ hole and prepare it, sliding one finger past the ring, and then a second one when he was stretched enough, massaging his prostate as he works his fingers in. Precum began to pool on Ignis’ stomach where his cock lie, and you couldn’t resist giving into the overwhelming temptation to bend over and clean it up for him. You also took it upon yourself to suck it off his dick as well, taking the head into your mouth as you squeeze the rest of it out with a few hard, tight strokes. His breathing becomes more labored, resting his forearm on top of his head as you and Gladio continue to work him.

“We don’t want him cumming just yet...he needs to earn that privilege.” Gladio quips, cruelly denying Ignis once again.

You let go of Ignis’ immediately, sitting straight up and awaiting Gladio’s next direction. By now Gladio was able to get three fingers inside of Ignis, and he pulls them out, ready to replace them with his cock. He throws both of Ignis’ legs above his shoulders, angling him for the easiest access. Gladio, holding himself by the base, guides the tip to Ignis’ entrance, inserting only the head and letting him adjust before pushing in completely. Ignis writhes under the sudden pressure of Gladio’s cock all the way inside him, overwhelming every one of his senses and interrupting his already erratic breathing. A flush engulfs his entire face, and beads of sweat cause his hair to stick to his forehead. Gladio starts to thrust, and Ignis starts to relax more as the initial pain subsides and the pleasure starts to roll in.

“y/n, get that ass on his face and let him eat you out. Iggy, you aren’t letting her go until you have her cumming again all over that handsome face of yours.” Gladio commands, as you watch him pound intensely into Ignis.

You do as you are told, but you first take off Ignis’ glasses and place them on the nightstand before swinging your legs around to surround his face, with your ass resting on his chest. Ignis wraps his arms around your thighs, firmly holding them down as he sucks on your clit, making sure you won’t be able to move from him no matter how worked up he gets you. You were still quite aroused from seeing those two together...bringing forth a second orgasm from you wouldn’t be much of a chore. Ignis snakes his tongue in and out of your opening, watching you the whole time with half-lidded eyes as Gladio fucks his ass without mercy. The moans coming from Ignis make you shudder, the quivering of his voice sending pleasure straight up to your core. The room smells profanely of musk and sex at this point, bringing out the animalistic side of all three of you as you fucked each other with complete wantonness and greed.

You felt yourself on the edge again, and once Ignis wrapped his lips around your nub again, it only took a few skilled flicks of the tongue to pull you over. Your hips start to buck, and you roll your hips, covering Ignis’ mouth and face in your cum. He hungrily laps at every bit of it, completely cleaning you up before releasing your thighs. Without warning, Gladio reminds you of his presence, pulling your head back by the hair and taking your lips in a sloppy kiss.

“That’s for making a mess like a good girl.” Gladio bellows, releasing you from his grip. You remove yourself from Iggy, giving yourself some time to catch your breath as you lie next to them, still watching the fuckfest before you. Gladio lowers his face down to Ignis, licking the cum off his face that Ignis couldn’t reach himself and ending it in a chaste kiss.

“Mmm, she does taste good, doesn’t she?” Gladio grins, looking directly as Ignis as he mentions it.

Gladio starts nearing his peak, evident by the way his thrusts are getting more careless and less rhythmic. His nails dig deep into the Ignis’ hips, forcing him to cry out in pain. The beads of sweat glisten off his forehead, only increasing in number as he shoves his cock in repeatedly with more ferocity. The hard pounding Ignis’ ass is taking has him near his peak as well, causing him to become completely undone and reduced into a hot, panting mess. Gladio feels Ignis’ body go taut, signaling that he’s nearing his orgasm. He grabs Ignis at the base of his cock, stopping the blood flow and cruelly preventing his orgasm. Gladio pulls out completely, leaving Ignis gaping and begging for more. Gladio beckons you over to his own cock, while pulling Ignis by the wrist to meet you there.

“Mouths, open. Now.” Both you and Ignis part your lips on command, and in a few short strokes, Gladio is grunting loudly and cumming in both of your mouths, white, thick ropes covering your tongues and lips entirely. Gladio slumps back, taking deep breaths and trying to recover from the brutal fucking he just gave the both of you. You assumed it was also over for both you and Ignis as well, until a hand takes you by the throat, and you suddenly find yourself with Ignis’ tongue slipping down your thoat, unable to get enough of Gladio’s cum. You return the favor with your tongue, exchanging the rest between each other and licking off whatever didn’t make it in. It was so, so dirty, but the act relit the fire in your stomach, wanting to even taste more than that from Ignis.

Ignis had the same idea, his eyes ablaze with a primal fervor that you had never seen in him before, simultaneously scaring and arousing you. He digs his fingers into your thighs, flipping you over on your stomach with a newfound savagery and slamming his dick into your dripping heat full force. You cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, not at all prepared for this Ignis, who just moments ago Gladio had in complete disarray. Gripping the bedsheets as tightly as possible, you feel the pain eventually subside, and the pleasure starts to take over your whole body again. All you could hear were the sounds of his growls and hips slamming against your ass as he harshly thrusts into you with no mercy. You have no idea if the capacity is there for another orgasm at this point.

Ignis without warning stops, pulling out of you and raising you up to your knees, giving you a sharp, stinging slap on the ass, following it up with a second one to the other side. His hands grip either side of your ass, spreading you open more for him. He bends over, trailing his tongue around the rim of your asshole. You gasp and jerk your hips, taken by complete surprise by his actions, but the hold he has on you won’t allow you to move away from him. Ignis inserts his thumb inside your ass, eliciting a loud whine from you, moving it in and out of you until he’s ready to replace it with his tongue. The sensation was entirely new to you, feeling his wet organ move inside of you and pull back out, occasionally sticking his fingers back in to make sure you were loose enough for him.

You felt him shift in back of you, and you look back to see him with one hand squeezing your hip and the other hand gripping his cock, rubbing the head at entrance of your ass. He glances up at you, with a wild look in his eye telling you there was no way you were escaping him. You secretly wanted this to happen though, so you didn’t make any attempts at a struggle. Ignis’ loose hand finds its way around your mouth, muffling any sound from you as he pushes his way in, your insides burning up as you stretch out to accommodate his girth. You felt the heat rising to your cheeks, unable to process the feeling of being filled all the way up with his cock. He bites down on your shoulder, letting you know exactly who owns you now.

“That’s it, y/n. Be an obedient little cockslut and take the whole thing. Just breathe and take it in...I promise you that you’ll love it and won’t ever be able to get enough of it.” Ignis coos in your ear, further pushing his hand into your mouth and delivering another bite to your neck. Gladio was at the far edge of the bed, enjoying every moment of the show you and Ignis put on for him.

Ignis started guiding his length in and out of you at a steady pace, allowing you to finally get used to the feeling of him in you. The pleasure was verging on nearly unbearable, and you could feel your essence dripping down your thighs at a rapid pace. You began to shake as Ignis’ rhythm picked up, losing complete control over your body as he pounds into you. His hand left your hip, inserting two of his fingers into your pussy, wanting to see just how much ecstasy he was putting you in. Your body did all the talking for you, satisfying Ignis with the way your wetness was gathering on his hand and your walls were tightening around his fingers. He removes them, uncovering your mouth with his other hand and replacing it with his fingers, forcing you to taste yourself. He slams into you harder, wanting to feel you finish around his cock before filling you up. Your moans became exceptionally low, and your eyes started to roll in the back of your head as you came dangerously close to cumming. His fingers still remain in your mouth as you start to drool around them.

“I was quite right about you...I can see you are relishing every second of this, you dirty girl. Now, I just need you to cum for me and show me exactly how you much love being fucked in the ass .” His last words set you off, possibly producing the strongest orgasm you had ever felt in your life. Your knees buckle, nearly screaming into his hand as you ride it out, tears forming in your eyes as you try and process every shockwave throbbing throughout your body. Ignis soon follows you, biting down on your back one last time before burying his cock deep in your ass, releasing all of his seed and every bit of pent up frustration into you. He lets his cock go soft before pulling out, collapsing right next to you, trying in desperation to catch his breath along with you. You turn your head to the other side, watching his chest move up and down, his hair a complete disheveled mess, his bangs now completely covering his face. He looked absolutely stunning, and you couldn’t help but pull his face over to you and give him a gentle, reassuring kiss. He certainly deserves it after all this. 

Gladio was quite impressed with Ignis’ performance, as he was not to used to seeing that side of him--at least around him.

“I think a nice, hot shower is in order after this.” Ignis suggests, finally sitting up, somewhat regaining his composure.

“I think we all should take one.” Gladio smiles mischievously, nudging Ignis on the shoulder.

“As long as you don’t try anything Gladio...I think we are fucking spent for tonight.” You give Gladio a death stare, warning him you weren’t down for anything but a relaxing shower.

“Alright, alright, I guess I’ll lay off the two of you for now.” Gladio sighs, even though he probably didn’t have the energy either to start much of anything.

The three of you finish the night off showering, helping wash away all the sweat and fluids all of you had accumulated during your long session together. It felt amazing; despite now knowing how rough they both could get, they still treated each other and you with the utmost care. Afterwards, you collapse back in bed, falling asleep almost immediately in between the two of them.

“I think we need to do this more often.” Gladio suggest to Ignis, hoping that he would agree with him on it.

“There’s no logical argument I can come up with to contest that.” Ignis mummers, before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
